Forbidden Love I Guess
by idk-what-i'm-doing
Summary: I got the idea from  britney spear music video lol!
1. Chapter 1

Me!: Enjoy the story! I don't own Shugo Chara and I got the idea from the radar by Britney Spears music video... lol!

Amu's POV:

I'm going to his mansion, Tadase's mansion. It's been years since I last saw him, I'm 17 and so was Tadase. My phone suddenly rings. "Ikuto?" It's his ringtone. "Hello?"

"Hey... It's been a little while, Amu." His melodic voice drifts smoothly into my ear.

"We saw eachother 2 weeks ago, Ikuto. It hasn't been that long." I giggle. Oh, btw, Ikuto is 20 now.

"So? Where are you? I wanna see you." Ikuto replies.

"Ah! I'm busy right now. Talk to you later."

"A-!" I hang up the phone. "Amu, you're here." Tadase says from the doorway.

"Yah, nice... mansion." I take his hand and follow him inside.

Ikuto's POV

"A-!" BEEP BEEP!

"Damn, she hung up... Hmm, where, oh, where is my little Spade?" I check my phone which tracks Amu's favorite black X charm on her phone. "Ah... You're at HIS house, hmph."

I close my phone and begin to walk to Tadase's house.

Amu's POV

"I love your house, Tadase. It's so classy." I smile at him.

"I know, The field is in the back, my team and I play soccer there. We also compete there." Tadase leads me to his huge field. I gasp.

"What is it!" Tadase looks worriedly at me.

"N-nothing." I smile nervously. "Ok?" Tadase leads me away again as I look at the peice of blue hair peaking out from the other side of the door.

Ikuto's POV

Shit! She must've saw me to gasp like that. Still, she's cute when she's surprised. *Chuckle*

"Ok?" Tadase worries to much... *Hmph* He's leading her away. "I'll get you, Amu." She turns my way and smiles. She has good ears...

Amu's POV

"I'll get you, Amu." I barely hear. I look back at the door and smile. Oh, Ikuto, you're such a pedifile. I accidentally giigle out loud.

"Hmm?" Tadase looks back at me.

"Oh, I just thought of something funny." I smile nervously again.

"Ok? Well hurry up, Amu." He takes my hand and runs to the field.

It's night time now, I'm in the guest room. I'll be living at Tadase's house for a while. "Amu?" *Shreik!*

"Amu!, Shhhh!" Ikuto whispers in my ear and hugs me from behind, on my bed.

"I-Ikuto? You shouldn't be here..." I can feel my face blushing, damn face!.

He hugs tighter and gets closer to my ear so that his breath tickles it. "I wanted to see you." He nibbles my ear.

"Ah!" I pull away from him and to the other side of the bed.

Ikuto's POV

She pulls away from my grasp and lunges to the other side of the bed. I smirk happily. "You're ear's so soft It's kind of tasty." She's ganna get so mad!

"And only you would know that, pervert kitty." Amu spits back at me.

Hmm, she must like me to waist her breath on an insult. "Hmm, you're cute when your mad."

"Then I'm about to get real gorgeous!" Amu was redder then a strawberry, maybe I should her Strawberry and not Spade...

"Yay!" I smirked deeper. Then quickly pinned her down.

"Ikuto? D-don't rape me!" She whispers.

I chuckle and inch my face closer to her face. "Why would I rape you? And it's not called rape when the other person enjoys it."

She gasps. "I would not like it, one bit!"

Amu's POV

"I would not like it, one bit!" But I know deep in my heart that I would like it...

"Yes you would." Ikuto's snickering. He's getting closer to my face, to my lips... Stop Thinking Of That!

"I-Ikuto?" Is the only thing I can say now.

He puts his index finger on my lips. "Sshhh, Amu. Just go with it." His smirk is gone. Does he want me to like it? STOP THINKING LIKE THIS, AMU!

Suddenly, there's something so soft and warm rubbing up against my lips. It's Ikuto's lips. It feels so nice, so sweet. I can feel his toungue slither in between my lips, and it tastes good. Better then anything I've ever tasted. My eyes drift to a shut.

I think he's suprised that I'm kissing him back, and even shithering my own toungue into his mouth. he pulls away quickly.

"Amu?" His blue eyes drill into my honey eyes.

"Y-yes?" Why can't I speak normally! And why did I kiss him!

He smirks. "You liked it." He kisses me again. This time I pull him closer against me more.

I want to feel his body heat... NO, IDON"T! Yes, I do! NO! YES! NO! YES! UGH! Yes...

I kiss him back, furiously. He picks me up and I topple down on him, as I rip his shirt off.

The door begins to crack open and Ikuto bolts out the window. "Amu? Are you ok? I heard you shreik."

"Oh, bad dream." I lay back down and drift to sleep and dream about Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

I'm gasping by the time I get home. I can't believe Amu was kissing me back, YES!

Amu: That's it!

Ikuto: R n' R!

Rebecca: And cgeck out my pole on me profile... 


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca: I don't own Shugo Chara, or the music video Radar. Enjoy!

Ikuto's POV

I jump out of her window. God she gets horny easily. Her toungue in my mouth was a surpirise. It tasted good like wine, acloholic wine. Wait! Oh shit, she was drunk!

"Great, she won't remember a thing, plus she didn't really want to kiss me!" Ikuto walked back to his room in the servents courters.

Amu's POV

I groan as I begin to wake up. my head hurts. "Was I drunk last night?" My hangover replies yes.

"Amu? Did you sleep ok?" Tadase walks into my room with a beautiful dress. "Put this on, it's a specail occation today." He lays the dress on my bed. *I'll give you guys a lin k to the pic of the dress i was thinking of, k?*

"Thank you. Where should I meet you at?" I smile at him, mostly because the dress is beautiful.

"Be in the soccer lobby by 1 p.m." Tadase leaves with a wink and closes the door.

I change then have my hair and makeup done by one of Tadase's maids. "The busboy will be ascorting you to the lobby in a matter of minutes." The maid says before leaving.

I wait for about 10 minutes before a hand takes mine and begins to lead me down the hallway. "This way, miss. It must be nice to be the lord's interest." He said without looking at her.

"Oh, I guess it's nice. I hate to decieve him, but there's another man I'm interested in." I smile at the thought of Ikuto.

Suddenly the busboy pinns me to the wall. "Do you mean me?" Ikuto winked at me.

Ikuto's POV

"Do you mean me?" I wink at her.

"Ikuto?"

"You didn't know I worked here, did you?" I inch closer to her and smirk at the sight of her blushing.

"I didn't, I-I guess..." She glances away, Ha! She's embarrassed.

I inch closer to her, ready to kiss her while she's not drunk. "Ikuto! Lord Tadase's wondering where Mistress Amu is!" I snap back away from Amu. Tadase would kill me if he knew I was about to kiss his love interest.

"She was just taking awhile in the bathroom!" I call, knowing it will annoy Amu.

"N-not true! I just, uh, twisted my ankle. So, I stopped to rub really quickly." Amu says, she's pretty good at lying when she tries.

"Yah... Come on Miss, let's go to the lobby." I take her hand elegantly and finally lead her to the lobby. "I excpect a dance from you later, Amu." I wink at her as she blushes.

"Amu, you're finally here. Busboy, go serve the guests." Tadase glares at me as I reluctantly walk away from Amu.

Amu's POV

Ikuto leaves me alone with Tadase. "Won't you watch my soccer game, Amu?" Tadase leads me to a lovely shaded chair with a great view of the soccer game.

"Thank you." I say before he leaves to play a soccer game. The game begins to start and the crowd take their seats to watch the game. Tadase obviously likes to be the star judging by the way he plays.

"He's a good soccer player, isn't he?" Ikuto says from behind my seat.

I look over at him into his deep midnight blue eyes. " Yah, I guess. May I have a drink?" I take a glass full of Lassen Mist (Sierra Mist). "Thanks." I turn my attention back to the field, trying to get Ikuto to try harder.

Ikuto's POV

Amu turns back tord the game. I go to her side and lean close to her. "I bet I play better. Plus I can ride a horse, I'm the official caretaker of his horses and soccer gear." I frown at the thought of having to tke care of Tadase's stuff all my life.

"You may be." I can see her smiling at me although she turns away. "Maybe I could take a ride with you, sometime." She looks back at the field, yet smiling at me.

"Of course, on one condition." I smirk at what I can do to Amu.

She looks at me in terror, hidden pleasure I bet. "What condition?"

I lean closer to whisper in her ear. I can feel my lips barely brush against her ear lobe. "Don't tell Tadase. I want you all mine tomorrow." I leave her blushing. I can see Tadase glare at me from the field.

Amu's POV

I can feel his lips brush against my ear lobe. "Don't tell Tadase. I want you all mine tomorrow." He leaves me blushing.

"Amu! Go change, I layed a dress out for you, for dinner." Tadase smiles. "The busboy will escort you to your room." Tadase snaps his finger to summon Ikuto and leaves.

Ikuto holds his hand out. "Miss?" Ikuto smirks as I take his hand.

"I hope you enjoyed the game." He says without emotion.

"Are you ok, Ikuto? you don't seem like you perverted self." I wonder if he's mad about me going to dinner with Tadase. Awwww! Is he jealous?

"Sure, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" He looks coldly at the floor then at me longingly... Or sadly?

"O-ok?" We arrive at my room and Ikuto opens the door for me. "Tha-" Suddenly Ikuto shuts the door and pins me down on the bed. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto leans in so he's about a centimeter away from my face. "Do you enjoy being Tadase's prize? His lover?" Ikuto says it like the words taste bad in his mouth.

"I-... I don't know." I blush.

"Maybe you should figure out, then." Ikuto places his hand under my head and kisses me.

"I-Ikuto?" He walks out of the room. I get up to look at my dress. It's gorgeous, perfect for dinner. *Link to the pic a the bottom as well*

"Hello, miss. The busboy will escort you to the private dining room. You seem to be spending lots of time with him. Escorts, drinks, other things." The maid winks. "Enjoy it before Lord Tadase claims you as his own. I know I'd enjoy it, ALOT." She giggles as she leaves.

"You again." I say jokingly as Ikuto comes to escort me.

"You look, wow." Ikuto looks at me up and down.

"Tha-" Ikuto kisses me again on top of the flight of stairs leading to the private dining area. "Stop doing that."

Ikuto kisses me again and wraps his arms around my waiste. To my surprise I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. Ikuto pulls away and leads me down the stairs.

"You look loveky, Amu." Tadase smiles as I look at Ikuto leaving.

Rebecca: Sorry it was so long. R n' R!

Soccer Lobby Dress: .

Dinner Dress: .

Amu'll be wearing the dinner dress at the bigining of Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca: I don't own Shugo Chara, enjoy!

Amu's POV

"We're having linguine and clams, do you mind?"

"Oh, no. I love linguine and clmas." I smile at Tadase thin king of the delicious food.

"Here are your drinks." Ikuto says as he gives Tadase and I some champagne. He looks at me and smiles as he pours my drink into the glass.

"Thank you, busboy." I giggles as I saw the anger and embarrassment on his face.

"Busboy, let the assistent cook wait on us for the rest of the evening. Your services aren't needed right now." Tadase glares at Ikuto before Ikuto leaves the room.

After awhile the dinner comes. "How is your dinner?" Tadase smiles at me, his eyes sparkling. "It's time for you to be escorted back to your room." Tadase snaps his fingers and Ikuto comes from around the corner.

Ikuto hold his hand out to me. "Miss." I take his hand and let Ikuto lead me away. "I'll take you away from the party tomorrow to go horse back riding tomorrow." We're at my room.

"Ok, Ikuto." I kiss him on the cheek and go to bed.

"Miss, I have a dress for you to go to the party in." The maids says as she lays down a dress for me.*link at bottom if u wanna know what it look like*

"What's your name, since I see you alot around here." I ask her, she's so beautiful. Long blonde hair, deep purple eyes, good fashion sence.

"I'm Utau Hoshini, Ikuto's sister. Get ready for some competition, 'cause I love him, too!" She huffs angrily.

"Come down, Utau." Ikuto says. "We're siblings, it's not ment to be." He takes my hand and begins to lead me to the soccer lobby.

I pull my hand away from his. "Why can't Tadase lead me to the party?" I say coldly. Am I jealous? Ugh!

"Lord Tadase has to get ready for his soccer game and see if the staff are doing their jobs." Ikuto faces me. "Why are you being so cold? Your not jealous are you?" He smirks happily. "Lovely dress, not very good for horse abck riding."

"Oh well." I sit down on the reserved seat.

"I'll get you when he's not looking." Ikuto walks away as I turn to watch him leave.

"Enjoy the game, Amu." Tadase says from behind me. "I'll win for you." He kisses my cheek ever so gently and leaves me feeling no happiness about the stupid kiss.

10 miutes later I'm waiting for Ikuto in my seat. Tadase's not watching. "Come on." I hear whispered in my ear. I get up and follow Ikuto to the empty stable, other then us and the horses.

"I hope that pretty dress doesn't get ripped." Ikuto lifts the bottom up a bit before I slap his hand away. "Hey, don't be mean." Ikuto helps me onto the horse.

Ikuto's POV

"Don't be mean." I help Amu onto the horse. I see in the corner of my eye Utau watching us, glaring at Amu. "I'll be right back I have to prepare a surprise for you." I'm really going to talk to Utau. I've already prepared a surprise. Utau hears this and walks away so we're not heard by Amu.

"Ikuto? Have you finally chosen me instead of Amu?" Utau hugs me.

"No, Utau. And I never will. Stop watching Amu and I. It's annoying, you're being a pest. Go do your work, Utau, while I do mine."

"And what is your work? To steal Lord Tadase's love interest? Or is that just a hobby?" utau sys coldly.

"My job is to keep her happy, to keep her satisfied, to entertain her. Now, Utau, leave." I say sternly before Utau runs away, crying.

"Amu, let's ride." I get behind her on the horse. I can see her blush.

"Ikuto, get your own horse!" Amu giggles at me as I hug her from behind. She rasts her hands on mine.

"No." I take the reins and begin riding. We ride for about 2 hours, I can see the joy in Amu's beautiful honey eyes.

"Thank you, Ikuto. I really enjoyed the horse back riding. I want to go again." Amu smiles at me.

"Sure, everytime there's a soccer game we'll go horse back riding. But eventually you'll have to give me a reward." I smirk.

"Ah! L-like what?"Amu blushes, she's cute when she blushes.

"Like this." I pick Amu up and pin her on the wall, her legs wrapped around my waist. I can see the surprise in her eyes until they soften.

"O-ok." She kisses me with her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms keeping her propped up on the wall.

I kiss her back, hoping no one walks in. I eventually pull away to lead her to my room. "Ikuto?" She blushes harder, darker then her hair.

"Are you scared?" I kiss her and lay her down on my bed.

Rebecca: R n' R!

Party Dress: http:/www. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca: I don't own Shugo Chara, enjoy!

Tadase's POV

I'm panting hard by the halftime break in my soccer game. "Am, are you..." Hmm, she's not in her seat. Where'd my little Amu run off to? I hope the busboy didn't steal you. I begin grumbling. "Utau!"

Utau runs to my rest bin. "Yes, Lord Tadase?"

"Where is Ikuto? And Where is Amu?" I ask the maid.

Amu's POV

I'm in Ikuto's bed. His alarm clock goes off with a song I recognize. Even though it's during the day and we didn't fall asleep. Didn't Utau make this song? Yet she's a maid...

I don't want a striped little kitty.  
I want a deep, dark, blue-eyed black cat.  
I don't want a nice little fluffy kitten.  
I want a mean, rough, and tough black ca-

Ikuto hits the off button so it becomes quiet again. He hugs me from behind. "You should go back to the soccer game. Tadase'll be worried. And I don't want to get you in trouble." He kisses my neck as I giggle.

"Ok, Ikuto." I get out from under the covers and my bare body's instantly cold. I quickly put my underwear and my dress back on. "Bye. I'll see you later." I run back to the soccer game before the halftime break is over.

"I've been looking for you, Amu." Tadase looks suspicious.

"Oh... I was in the ladies room." I giggle nervously, although it's a lie.

"Ok, Amu. Meet me on the terrace after dinner." Tadase goes back to the field as I notice Ikuto talking to some fellow workers.

"It's been awhile, Amu." I quickly turn to see the familiar voice.

"Kukai!" I hug him so tightly. He's been gone on a world tour with his athletic team for 2 years.

"Amu! I was worried you wouldn't recognize me." He smiles, his mustache lifts with his bright smile.

"You have a mustache! Nice..." I smile at him and talk with him for awhile.

"Amu!"

"Rima!" I hug her tighter than anyone.

After the game I sit inbetween Rima and Tadase at dinner. "Dinner is dismissed." Tadase snaps his finger and everyone leaves.

I make my way up to the terrace. "Amu, you're here."

"You told me to be."

"Anu, I-"

"Miss! Would you like to learn how to ride a horse tomorrow?" Ikuto says. Is he trying to delay something Tadase is doing?

"That's a great idea, busboy." Tadase kisses my hand. "Have a good night's rest."

I walk to my bedroom as Ikuto follows me. "You don't have to escort me anymore. I can goback and forth from my room to the lobby by myself." I tell him.

"It's fun, plus it bugs Tadase."

"Why?" I suddenly turn to face him.

"Why what?"

"Why is it fun to bug Tadase? Are you fighting? Does he not pay you enough? Has he enslaved your mother?"

"He's trying to steal something that's rightfully mine." Ikuto grumbles through his teeth.

"Hmm..." I close my door and fall asleep, in my bed.

There's a sweet, yet sorrowful wind flowing through the air. I can feel it hit against me, then go through me like poetry that makes you want to smile and cry at the same time.

"Amu..." I hear the melodic tune speak my name, the words drift through the air with the sorrowful wind. "Amu..."

I turn to see the owner of the voice. It's a man, a really tall man. He's playing the violin and calling for me. I can hear the beautiful wind coming from his violin. (Get it I used poetry to describe the music the violin is making the wind was the music!)

"Hello?" Is all I can choke out through sobs. Why am I crying? Has the music brought me to tears?

"Amu... Come to me, Amu..." The voice drifts along with the music and hits my heart so I cry more. I stumble my way to the man and fall down at his feet.

"Don't cry, Amu..." The man stops playing the violin which makes me cry more because the beautiful sound is gone. He neals down to rub my cheek. "Pleose, stop crying."

"How do you know my name?" I manage to at least say a simple sentence.

He takes his hat off to reveal his soft hair. "I love you." His midnight blue eyes penetrate my own honey eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" I stop crying, I don't want him to worry. He hugs me as I feel his soft hair. I close my eyes and suddenly I'm in my bed again.

"It was a dream..." I tell myself. I cn feel something soft inbetween my fingers. It's just like in my dream. Wait!

"Don't pull my hair." Ikuto grumbles from beside me.

"When'd you get here?" I push him off my bed.

"Ow!" Ikuto crawls back into my bed and clings to me.

"Stop it!" I try to push him away. It doesn't work. He just clings tighter. "Let go!" I push harder.

"Just let me stay here." Ikuto pouts.

"No." I push and kick even harder.

Ikuto's POV

"No." Amu tries to push and kick me off her bed more.

"Amu! Why're you so embarrassed!" I hug her tighter. I can tell she's blushing, using my Amu's Super Cute Blush Sences! I snicker unknowingly.

"What is it?" I accidentally loosen my grip and Amu kicks me off the bed.

"Hey! I was comfortable." I stand up reluctantly. "Weren't you?" I pull her out of bed and hold her close so that her blushing was at a 10 on my scale from 1-10.

"H-hey! Ikuto!" Amu tries to push away. I get pulled out of the room and into Utau's.

Utau's POV

I pull Ikuto out of Amu's room and into mine. I quickly lock the door and hide the key. "Ikuto, you hve to stop this. I don't want to see you whipped! Not for her sake." I'm speaking through my teeth to try to hide at least some of my hate for Amu.

"Utau, I don't love you, at least not that way." Ikuto grumbles.

"Ikuto... She's not good for you! Tadase will punish you greatly for interfereing in a long awaited marraige. He may even kill you. I don't want you to die for HER!"

"Does it even matter that I love her! I bet you don't even care..." Ikuto looks at the ground as if he is sad. As if he is tired of fighting. I've only seen that expression once before. It was when he realized we had lost our parents. When he realized everything he cared about had been in jepardy and he hadn't been able to help it. He must not want to loose her then...

"Does it even matter that she may not want you to die for her? That the guilt of you dying in HER name may be enough to kill her. Even though you fought so hard. Ikuto, think of the consequiences! Think of how your death could at least destroy 2 other lives. Maybe even seeing you walk around is enough to make me happy. To make her happy." I unlock the door knowing that if he planned on stopping he would've stopped by now. "Go."

Amu's POV

I put on the dress that has been layed out for me. *link on the bottom* There is also a note,

My Dearest Amu,  
Meet me in the garden by 10 a.m.

"That was a short note." I murmer to myself. I make my way over to the magnificent garden.

"Amu!"

"Tadase." I smile at him.

Tadase begins to neal down to tie his shoe. "Amu?" He pulls out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

I can't help but gasp at the sight of that ring. "I-" My feelings begin to jumble up. I overheard Utau and Ikuto's conversation. So now I know what could happen to Ikuto. Knowing that there's only one answer.

Ikuto's POV

I rush over to Amu's room there's a note for her telling her to go the garden. From Tadase, I recognize his handwriting."I'll get Amu! Not you, Tadase." I run with all the speed I could possably possess.

"I-" I can hear Amu's voice as I'm about to enter the garden. I have good hearing, though. I walk more silently, now. "Y-...Yes, Tadase." I turn the corner to see Amu puuting on Tadase's ring. I can also see the tears forming in her eyes, they're not happy tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca: I don't own Shugo Chara, enjoy!

Tadase's POV

I'm panting hard by the halftime break in my soccer game. "Amu, are you..." Hmm, she's not in her seat. Where'd my little Amu run off to? I hope the busboy didn't steal you. I begin grumbling. "Utau!"

Utau runs to my rest bin. "Yes, Lord Tadase?"

"Where is Ikuto? And Where is Amu?" I ask the maid.

Amu's POV

I'm in Ikuto's bed. His alarm clock goes off with a song I recognize. Even though it's during the day and we didn't fall asleep. Didn't Utau make this song? Yet she's a maid...

I don't want a striped little kitty.  
I want a deep, dark, blue-eyed black cat.  
I don't want a nice little fluffy kitten.  
I want a mean, rough, and tough black ca-

Ikuto hits the off button so it becomes quiet again. He hugs me from behind. "You should go back to the soccer game. Tadase'll be worried. And I don't want to get you in trouble." He kisses my neck as I giggle.

"Ok, Ikuto." I get out from under the covers and my bare body's instantly cold. I quickly put my underwear and my dress back on. "Bye. I'll see you later." I run back to the soccer game before the halftime break is over.

"I've been looking for you, Amu." Tadase looks suspicious.

"Oh... I was in the ladies room." I giggle nervously, although it's a lie.

"Ok, Amu. Meet me on the terrace after dinner." Tadase goes back to the field as I notice Ikuto talking to some fellow workers.

"It's been awhile, Amu." I quickly turn to see the familiar voice.

"Kukai!" I hug him so tightly. He's been gone on a world tour with his athletic team for 2 years.

"Amu! I was worried you wouldn't recognize me." He smiles, his mustache lifts with his bright smile.

"You have a mustache! Nice..." I smile at him and talk with him for awhile.

"Amu!"

"Rima!" I hug her tighter than anyone.

After the game I sit inbetween Rima and Tadase at dinner. "Dinner is dismissed." Tadase snaps his finger and everyone leaves.

I make my way up to the terrace. "Amu, you're here."

"You told me to be."

"Anu, I-"

"Miss! Would you like to learn how to ride a horse tomorrow?" Ikuto says. Is he trying to delay something Tadase is doing?

"That's a great idea, busboy." Tadase kisses my hand. "Have a good night's rest."

I walk to my bedroom as Ikuto follows me. "You don't have to escort me anymore. I can goback and forth from my room to the lobby by myself." I tell him.

"It's fun, plus it bugs Tadase."

"Why?" I suddenly turn to face him.

"Why what?"

"Why is it fun to bug Tadase? Are you fighting? Does he not pay you enough? Has he enslaved your mother?"

"He's trying to steal something that's rightfully mine." Ikuto grumbles through his teeth.

"Hmm..." I close my door and fall asleep, in my bed.

There's a sweet, yet sorrowful wind flowing through the air. I can feel it hit against me, then go through me like poetry that makes you want to smile and cry at the same time.

"Amu..." I hear the melodic tune speak my name, the words drift through the air with the sorrowful wind. "Amu..."

I turn to see the owner of the voice. It's a man, a really tall man. He's playing the violin and calling for me. I can hear the beautiful wind coming from his violin. (Get it I used poetry to describe the music the violin is making the wind was the music!)

"Hello?" Is all I can choke out through sobs. Why am I crying? Has the music brought me to tears?

"Amu... Come to me, Amu..." The voice drifts along with the music and hits my heart so I cry more. I stumble my way to the man and fall down at his feet.

"Don't cry, Amu..." The man stops playing the violin which makes me cry more because the beautiful sound is gone. He neals down to rub my cheek. "Pleose, stop crying."

"How do you know my name?" I manage to at least say a simple sentence.

He takes his hat off to reveal his soft hair. "I love you." His midnight blue eyes penetrate my own honey eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" I stop crying, I don't want him to worry. He hugs me as I feel his soft hair. I close my eyes and suddenly I'm in my bed again.

"It was a dream..." I tell myself. I can feel something soft inbetween my fingers. It's just like in my dream. Wait!

"Don't pull my hair." Ikuto grumbles from beside me.

"When'd you get here?" I push him off my bed.

"Ow!" Ikuto crawls back into my bed and clings to me.

"Stop it!" I try to push him away. It doesn't work. He just clings tighter. "Let go!" I push harder.

"Just let me stay here." Ikuto pouts.

"No." I push and kick even harder.

Ikuto's POV

"No." Amu tries to push and kick me off her bed more.

"Amu! Why're you so embarrassed!" I hug her tighter. I can tell she's blushing, using my Amu's Super Cute Blush Sences! I snicker unknowingly.

"What is it?" I accidentally loosen my grip and Amu kicks me off the bed.

"Hey! I was comfortable." I stand up reluctantly. "Weren't you?" I pull her out of bed and hold her close so that her blushing was at a 10 on my scale from 1-10.

"H-hey! Ikuto!" Amu tries to push away. I get pulled out of the room and into Utau's.

Utau's POV

I pull Ikuto out of Amu's room and into mine. I quickly lock the door and hide the key. "Ikuto, you have to stop this. I don't want to see you whipped! Not for her sake." I'm speaking through my teeth to try to hide at least some of my hate for Amu.

"Utau, I don't love you, at least not that way." Ikuto grumbles.

"Ikuto... She's not good for you! Tadase will punish you greatly for interfereing in a long awaited marraige. He may even kill you. I don't want you to die for HER!"

"Does it even matter that I love her! I bet you don't even care..." Ikuto looks at the ground as if he is sad. As if he is tired of fighting. I've only seen that expression once before. It was when he realized we had lost our parents. When he realized everything he cared about had been in jepardy and he hadn't been able to help it. He must not want to loose her then...

"Does it even matter that she may not want you to die for her? That the guilt of you dying in HER name may be enough to kill her. Even though you fought so hard. Ikuto, think of the consequiences! Think of how your death could at least destroy 2 other lives. Maybe even seeing you walk around is enough to make me happy. To make her happy." I unlock the door knowing that if he planned on stopping he would've stopped by now. "Go."

Amu's POV

I put on the dress that has been layed out for me. *link on the bottom* There is also a note,

My Dearest Amu,  
Meet me in the garden by 10 a.m.

"That was a short note." I murmer to myself. I make my way over to the magnificent garden.

"Amu!"

"Tadase." I smile at him.

Tadase begins to neal down to tie his shoe. "Amu?" He pulls out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

I can't help but gasp at the sight of that ring. "I-" My feelings begin to jumble up. I overheard Utau and Ikuto's conversation. So now I know what could happen to Ikuto. Knowing that there's only one answer.

Ikuto's POV

I rush over to Amu's room there's a note for her telling her to go the garden. From Tadase, I recognize his handwriting."I'll get Amu! Not you, Tadase." I run with all the speed I could possably possess.

"I-" I can hear Amu's voice as I'm about to enter the garden. I have good hearing, though. I walk more silently, now. "Y-...Yes, Tadase." I turn the corner to see Amu puting on Tadase's ring. I can also see the tears forming in her eyes, they're not happy tears.

It was suddenly like my world was being bombed. Amu was engaged to Tadase. Well, crap! I wonder if I could get her to choose me instead of him? A life of work and pain instead of the easy way? I heard a snap. A waiter was coming towards me with a tray of drinks.

"I'll take that." I took the tray and walked over to Tadase and Amu. "Your drinks." Amu glanced at me and wiped away a tear.

Amu's POV

"Your drinks." Ikuto walked in with a tray of drinks. Had he heard my answer? Had he heard the whole thing? He won't understand. He won't ever understand that I'm protecting him. Tadase can be cold, he would kill Ikuto if he ever found out...

I wiped away a tear and took a drink. "Go get our food." Tadase snapped his fingers. I hated it when he treated people like dogs. Ikuto smiled at me when Tadase didn't look and went away for our food.

"Sit down, Amu." I just noticed that there was a table and chairs. Tadase sat down so I followed. "When will our wedding be? What would you like it to be like? We need to start planning, Amu." Tadase smiled.

"Oh, I-I'm not sure. It shou-"

"How about a nice, big wedding." Tadase took a bight from his plate of lasagna.

I wanted a cute, small wedding. Not a big wedding. "O-Ok..." Ikuto put a plate of lasagna and gave me a simpathetic look. "It should be in the spring. Then all the flowers will be bloomed. It'd be beautiful." I smiled and glanced at Ikuto again.

"That's a wonderful idea, Amu. Spring's in only 2 months. We have to plan quickly." Tadase took the last bight from his plate and snapped.

Ikuto took his plate and refilled his glass with Dr. Pepper. "Yes..." I took my last bight from my plate. "Could you-?" Ikuto took my plate and refilled my glass with 7 Up(Yes I specified the drink). "Thank you..."

Tadase drained his glass again. "Amu, I'm having a business meeting in an hour. It's very important and I have to get ready. Why don't you explore? I'll have one of my servants escort you around." Tadase stood up.

"I can show her around. I have been living here since I was very small." Ikuto bowed.

Tadase frowned. "Very well." He pulled out my chair and held his hand out to help lift me up. "Have fun, Amu." He kissed my cheek and then walked off.

Ikuto then loosened up and glared at me. "You'll be a beautiful bride." His voice was full of resentment.

"Ikuto. I-"

"I was wrong about you." Ikuto looked so sad.

"I only said yes to protect you, and everyone I care about." I wiped away more tears. "He'd kill you, and hurt alot of innocent people, if I said no. He'd think I was in love with someone else." Tears were streaming down my face. "I don't want anyone who doesn't deserve it to get hurt."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. "I understand, Amu." He took my hand and began leading me to a large lush, green field. "Let's play!"

"Play? That's so childish." I chuckled.

"Aw! Amu! Why don't you like playing?" Ikuto pouted.

"It's o-k. I guess." I smiled at him as my face began drying from the tears.

Ikuto got a simpathetic wave in his eyes. "Amu..."

"Yah?"

Ikuto's POV

"Yah?" Amu looked so cute.

"I-... I understand, you know. Why you're marrying Tadase, I mean." I looked down.

"Ikuto? I really am sorry. I-"

I pulled her closer to me. "But don't marry him."

"Ikuto?" She was obviously stunned that I said that so bluntly.

"Plan it all out, play along. But don't marry him. Run away with me. On your wedding day, meet me at the garden where we first met."

"Ikuto? Bu-"

"You don't have to make up your mind right now, but I am going to try to persuade you." I cupped her face and kissed her. She put on face on the hand that was cupped on her face and one hand on the shouler of my arm which was around her waist.

She pulled away. "We have to be more careful." She winked and stuck out her toungue(in that anime way).

I chuckled. "Yah, I guess. But you won't be able to get with me anymore." I smirked.

"So?" Amu looked away and hmphed.

"We both know how much you enjoy hooking up with me." I smirked evilly. "Groaning and yelling my name the whole time." I laughed as she blushed beat red.

"I-I did not! And we only slept together once(at least what I remember is only 1 time), so it may only be because that was when I lost my virginity." She hmphed.

"That's still props to me." I grinned while she blushed as steam puffed out of her head.

Amu's POV

"That's still props to me." Ikuto grinned while I blushed and steam practicaly puffed out my head.

"You're such a pervert!" I hit his chest over and over again. Ikuto just laughed.

"Yes, but you love it." Ikuto whispered huskily in my ear. Mmmmmm...

"Who says I do!" I hmphed and crossed my arms.

"Aw! Amu! Don't be so mean!" Ikuto whined. "I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes." Ikuto leaned in very close so that I could become intoxicated by his breath.

"I-Ikuto!" I leaned away from him. I was probably crimson red by now and Ikuto was loving it.

"Let's play, Amu." Ikuto smirked like an evil mastermind.

"L-Let's go h-horse back riding!" I ran away to the stables. The horses whinied happily. "Hi Buttercup, Brownie, Cookie, Annastacia, and Benny." I patted all the horses on their heads.

"It's wierd that only 1 of them has a normal name." Ikuto snickered. "But I guess that's because you named all of them, but 1." Ikuto picked me up and put me on Brownie.

"My next lesson." I smiled.

Ikuto's POV

"My next lesson." Amu smiled, so cute!

I got up on Annastacia, she's my favorite horse. I named her myself. "Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my daydreams.

"You're staring off into space... Is anything wrong?" She looked at me with her big golden eyes.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when I first named Annastacia." I patted my horse.

"How long have you lived here?" Amu leaned in closer.

"Well, my father disappeared when I was only 7. My sister and I had to help my heartbroken mother with everything. She remarried and sent us to be servants for a rich man. I was 8 when I first moved here... I plan to quit and go touring with my violin in a matter of months." I snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"I didn't know you played the violin. You've never showed me." Amu pouted. Silly, little Amu.

"I could play for you later."

Amu beamed and leaned in closer. "I would love that!"

"I knew you would, Amu. You are so predictable." Ikuto laughed.

"Hey!" Amu leaned even closer to hit me and fell off her horse.

"Amu!" I jumped down and picked Amu up. "Are you ok?" I shook her a little.

"I-I'm ok, let's get some w-..." She cringed in pain. My poor Amu! "W-Water, let's get some water."

Amu's POV

I felt dizzy. I felt soft hair inbetween my my fingers. Everything was getting fuzzy and dark. "Amu! We're at the estate, let'd get some water." Ikuto was trying to be as reassuring as possible.

I felt something cold against my lips but it dripped down my chin. "Hmph." Ikuto was whining again. I felt something warm against my lips, they felt familiar. The felt like lips. I noticed the cold was in my mouth. Was Ikuto kissing me to make me drink the water?

I swallowed and stared to feel better. The warm lips moved away. I wanted some more water. I tried opening my eyes, but they were too heavy. The warmth returned along with the cold in my mouth. I swallowed again, we kept going through the same routine until I could open my eyes and drink the water on my own.

"Are you ok, A-... Amu?" I looked at Ikuto. He was holding back tears, I didn't realize I had scared him that much.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto. I didn't mean to make you worry." I hugged Ikuto and he held me very close. "I'm so sorry, Ikuto. I didn't... I didn't mean to fall." I held him tighter.

"It's ok, Amu." Ikuto gave me another bottle of water.

I drained it and smiled. "Let's sit in the rain." I looked outside at the now rainy garden.

"Ok, Amu. Your choice." Ikuto smiled and picked me up, bridal style.

"Ah!" I blushed.

"Uh oh, Amu! You're turning into a strawberry!" Ikuto man-giggled(I always use chuckle as the man version of a giggle but it's different this actually 100% giggle just for a guy do deeper).

We sat in the rain and gazed at the flowers in the garden. Rich people got everything, it was SO unfair. Ikuto pulled something out from behind the yellow roses. "Ikuto? What are you doing?"

He turned around with a violin in his hands. He put the bow on one of the strings and beauty started pouring out the violin. I fell to my knees and was brought to tears by the music. I tried wiping the tears away, but they returned so quickly. "Ikuto..."

He stopped playing and looked up. "Yes?"

"Yes." I stood up.

"What?" Ikuto put his violin back into it's case.

"Yes, I'll run away with you on my wedding day." I smiled at him and stepped closer to him.

"Really?" Ikuto beamed.

"Of course, Ikuto!" I jumped onto him and hugged him with all my might.

Rebecca: Well, that was a bit long.

Tadagay: R n' R, Edward loving cutie-patooties!

Rebecca: Ok? 


End file.
